Dreams Realized By Family
by dreaming sparkle
Summary: Title says it all, ne? well it's a HaoXYoh fic. What happens when Hao has a crush on his brother? What will he do just to get Yoh closer to him? Will they tell Anna? How will she react? [Slight Anna bashing]
1. A Kiss Goodnight

**Author's Note:** Okay, I have to say that this is my first Shaman King fanfiction and I might turn it into a lemon... Depending on how many reviews I get and so on... But right now, enjoy what I have so far....

**Warnings:** Hao/Yoh, Slight bad language, Bit of kissing.... That's about it...

Now onto the fic!!

**Dreams Realized By Family**

_By: Dreaming Sparkle_

It was a cool summer's night, the stars glowed brightly above as many went to bed, but... not all people went to bed... there was a certain longhaired Shaman out tonight: Asakura Hao. The caped Shaman was rested on a tree, not moving a muscle and was just enjoying the stars when a certain 'Family Member' walked by.

Asakura Yoh, Hao's younger brother, lied down on the grass beside the tree where his older brother was, arms tucked neatly behind his head, using it in a 'pillow-ish' manor as he gave a happy and content sigh as he looked up at the stars. He wore his usual white shirt that showed his bare chest along with his usual pants and shoes.

Hao was not afraid that his younger saw him because the leaves of the tree were surrounding him, making him 'invisible'. Hao was really enjoying this moment as his eyes washed over that creamy slightly tanned chest of Yoh's inch by wonderful inch as he felt his pants growing 3 sizes too small. He bit back a groan as he shifted slightly on the branch; careful not to let his younger notice him as he tried to ease some of the pain that came from the bulge between his thighs. His thoughts were caught off as his younger brother started to get up.

"Shit, it's 12... Anna's gonna have my head" Yoh mumbled bitterly, he was NOT in a good mood today for he had just flunked 2 test, that was an okay part for he was not very interested in school and 'can't choose his own future', but after school was worse... Anna had a mood swing, giving Yoh extra work to do; Amidamaru was tied up, unable to give Yoh any company as he worked, Manta was not there to help for he went to his grandmother's for she was very ill and both Horo Horo and Ren haven't been seen since yesterday night, Yoh had figured that they left early in the morning for some reason

Hao, noticing the twinge of bitterness in his younger's voice, jumped down from the tree, blocking Yoh's way.

Thinking that his elder brother wanted to fight, Yoh said with the same bitterness in his voice, "Move, Hao, I don't wanna fight, leave me alone!"

Hao just stayed rooted down to the ground, as he shook his head 'no'.

Yoh was getting very impatient as he asked again, this time more aggressive, "I'll ask you one more time, Hao...MOVE!! And leave me al-"

Warmth enveloped his mouth as his last word turn into a moan, 'this is wrong... But...it feels so good.... it's wrong, I must do something to get away... but I can't I want to stay....' He was confused, not knowing what to think.

Hao finally broke the kiss, leaving the younger boy panting and gasping for air.

"Alone." Hao finished the sentence for Yoh, as he continued, "No, I won't leave you alone...I know how it feels... Awful..." Not wanting to use full sentences, but Yoh got the point.

"Hao...why'd you do that?" Yoh asked, turning into his normal self again.

Hao shrugged, "Because...."

Yoh smiled, "I love you too, Oniisan."... 'Oniisan, I've never called him that....'

Hao shrugged, "I'd better be going...koi...see you sometime" 

"Wait! Hao..." Yoh didn't get time to ask Hao any questions as the longhaired shaman was enveloped in darkness.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N:** So...what do you think of it? Okay? So so? What do you think? R&R please!!


	2. Passing Notes

**Dreams Realized By Family**

**Chapter Two:Passing Notes**

_By: Dreaming Sparkle_

"Yoh! Get your lazy ass up! Do you realize what time it is?!!" Anna shrieked as she hit Yoh with a pillow, "We're gonna be late for school!!"

"Mmm...Five more minutes..." Yoh mumbled subconsciously.

"No!! Get up!! NOW!!" By now, Anna was fuming.

"Okay, okay I'm up" Yoh said getting scared that Anna might give him extra work to do after school or something similar to that.

"I'm going ahead" Anna informed Yoh as she walked outside and out of sight.

Yoh was grumbling all the way to school, but lightened up when he saw Manta.

"Hey Manta! How was your grandma? Was she okay?" Yoh called as he ran towards Manta and hugged him tightly, "I'm so happy your back!"

"Uhhh...Yoh...Can't...breathe..." Manta managed to say.

"Oops sorry, bud" Yoh let go of him as Manta gasped for air.

The bell rang as the students walked into the building to get ready to learn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Class, we have a new student in our class" the teacher introduced as a certain long haired shaman appeared at the door. With a smirk on his face he walked in, "This is Anata Hao" The teacher introduced. Noticing that the only empty seat was beside Yoh, she sighed and asked, "Hao, will you please sit beside Yoh? The boy with the orange earphones."

Hao just nodded as he took his assigned seat, smirking as he saw the shocked faces of Yoh, Anna and Manta.

Their teacher started teaching the class about English Literature, this was the perfect time to pass notes for the teacher thought that they were comparing notes and her face was usually turned around, facing the blackboard, giving the students a huge advantage.

Yoh took out a sheet of paper and wrote furiously on it, once he was done, he threw it onto Hao's desk.

The longhaired shaman picked it up, reading the contents and smirked once he was done.

It wrote:

_Hao! What the hell are you doing here?!! You've been planning this all along haven't you?!_

Hao took out his own pencil and started writing underneath his brother's message, then blew the sheet of paper onto Yoh's desk.

It wrote:

_Hello dear_ _brother, yes I have been planning this all along, do you really think that this simple-minded teacher can actually teach me something important? I don't think so. I see that you are finally talking to me, dear brother._

'_How dare he insult my teacher!_' Yoh thought furiously as he wrote a reply and quickly threw it onto Hao's desk.

It wrote:

_Then what do you want?!! _

Hao smirked as he wrote down a reply and quickly slid it onto the smooth surface of Yoh's desk.

It wrote:

_You already know what I want dear brother. Remember last night? What I want is rather simple...I want you._

After reading this, Yoh felt himself grow very warm as his cheeks began to change to a dark shade of pink. Hao smirked at this. Not wanting his brother to win, Yoh wrote down a reply and threw it onto Hao's desk, missing it as the note dropped under Anna's desk.

'_SHIT!!_' Yoh's mind screamed, '_If Anna reads that note, I'm gonna be..._'

'_Busted_' Hao smirked.

**To Be Continued!!**

**A/N: So, what do you think of it so far? Should I do a lemon? Or no? You readers out there...Give me your opinion!! R&R Please!!**


	3. Blackmail Or Pleasure?

**A/N: Sorry that took so long, but schools starting and I wanted to get a 'head start'. Gomen nasai minna!! But here it is...the next chapter!**

**Oh! And to answer your question, bffimagine, No you are right, Shamans can't read minds and it isn't some twin thing...I just wanted Hao to finish the sentence in his own mind... but he's thinking of something else... (If you don't get what I'm saying you can always ask)**

**And about that lemon...I'll squeeze it in, in the next chapter (get it? Lemons? Squeezing lemons!! Hahahahahahaha...ha...ha...Ha...em...Okay...not funny)**

_Okay, now onto the fic!_

Dreams Realized By Family  
  
Chapter 3: Blackmail Or Pleasure?  
  
By: Dreaming Sparkle

After reading this, Yoh felt himself grow very warm as his cheeks began to change to a dark shade of pink. Hao smirked at this. Not wanting his brother to win, Yoh wrote down a reply and threw it onto Hao's desk, missing it as the note dropped under Anna's desk.

'_SHIT!!_' Yoh's mind screamed, '_If Anna reads that note, I'm gonna be..._'

'_Busted_' Hao smirked....

Anna obviously noticed the note and made a grab for it, fortunately, Hao snatched it away before she could even lay a finger on it.

Hao smirked as he grabbed the note away and read it, smirking he thought 'Hmm...this could get interesting...what if I...'

Yoh was still mentally scolding himself as his eyes were shut tight not wanting to see the expression on Anna's face once she read the note, but noticing the strange silence, he opened his eyes slowly, turning his head to where Hao and Anna were both seated as his eyes widened in disbelief 'Hao got the note?!!...Impossible! But-but...!' Yoh's mind screamed as he searched for answers.

Hao smirked as his younger brother's brown eyes widened slightly by taking on glance at the sheet of paper.

'How could he? It would have been impossible! How-' Yoh's thoughts were cut off as the teacher started talking.

"Okay class you may leave and remember to study for the upcoming test on Monday" the teacher reminded as the students walked out the door chatting noisily as they walked towards the cafeteria for lunch.

Yoh walked up to his elder brother, "Hao..."

Hao had a very mischievous looking smirk plastered on his face as he answered, "Yes, dear brother?"

"Please tell me why you're here?" Yoh pleaded.

"I already told you, dear brother, it says right here in this note" Hao flashed out the note.

"Your sick, Hao, you and your plans" Yoh spat out.

Hao just shrugged, "Well if you won't obey... I could just give this to your so called fiancé, I think she would like to know what you wrote down"

Yoh's eyes widened in shock, "You-you wouldn't!"

Hao smirked, "Why wouldn't I?"

"F-fine what do you want?" Yoh asked shakily.

"I want you to do exactly what you wrote down" Hao smirked.

"F-fine" Yoh agreed, "But only in one condition"

"And what may that be?" Hao asked.

"If-if I do this... no one, and I _mean_ **no one** will know about this except for the two of us... If Anna, Manta or even Amidamaru finds out I _will _make it my personal mission to come kill you, Hao" Yoh threatened.

"Don't worry about it, dear brother... just meet me at the front doors after school" Hao informed as he walked away.

'Am I doing the right thing?' Yoh asked himself 'Is he blackmailing me? Or can this be something good?'

**To Be Continued!!**

**A/N: Yeah okay I'm done now y'all do your part...review!! Chapter 4 will be up shortly (it's just me and the computer today!! Mwahahahaha!! :P) R&R!! I need feedback!!**


	4. I Actualy Liked It?

**A/N: Here it is... The lemon I promised... And for all the peoples that don't like lemons, it is highly suggested that you leave now... but all others... you are welcomed!!**

_Oh! And just a thing, the words in italics (other than the A/N) are what was written on the note (one of yous asked me what was on the note...I think it was Azalea? And well, here's your answer)_

_So... Here it is!!...Chapter 4!!_

**Dreams Realized By Family**

**Chapter 4: I Actually Liked It?!**

By: Dreaming Sparkle 

'School went by way too fast' Yoh sighed as he headed towards the front doors aware that none of his friends are following him.

Once he got there... 'Typical... He's always there before me' was the only thought that popped into the younger Shaman's mind, "I hope your keeping your promise, Hao" Yoh said darkly.

Hao flashed out the note and smirked, "Don't I always?"

The short haired Shaman rolled his eyes and sighed "Lets just get this over with"

"As you wish, dear brother" Hao smirked.

"Where are we going?" Yoh asked.

"Just follow me," Hao commanded as he ran outside and Yoh followed.

Soon enough, they were in the middle of a forest.

"Where are we?" Yoh asked.

Hao just motioned his younger brother to be quiet and follow, as the shorthaired Shaman was lead into a small cottage.

"This your place?" Yoh asked.

"Found it, no one lives here" Hao reassured his younger brother, "Now... shall we?"

Yoh nodded as he leaned forward to capture lush lips with his own. Hao's tongue licked his bottom lip, wanting entrance. Yoh obliged as he opened his mouth, a warm tongue slipped in, tasting him, feeling him, exploring him, savoring him. Yoh moaned at this 'I'm enjoying this?!!' Yoh was shocked, but didn't want his elder brother to know as he continued to kiss the older Shaman.

They broke the kiss, both Shamans panting and gasping for air. Yoh wanted this done as soon as possible as he latched onto his older brother's neck and started suckling, nipping and licking, trailing a line of liquid down the longhaired Shaman's neck. Hao started mewling as Yoh smirked and stopped, leaving the older of the two whimpering.

The shorthaired Shaman only stopped for a minute to take off his older brother's shirt, as he threw them somewhere in a dark corner then continued once again, sucking on the elder's collarbone then toyed with a nipple as the longhaired Shaman gasped at the sudden assault. The shorter Shaman latched onto a nipple as he played with the other one using one of his free hands as the other trailed down to his older brother's pants and started undoing them

Once he undid the pants, they pooled around the older Shaman's ankles as he stepped out of them and kicked them into a corner. Hao motioned Yoh to stop, seeing the questioning look on his younger brother's face he answered, "Don't you feel a bit overdressed, dear brother?"

Yoh blushed lightly as he nodded and he started undressing himself. Once he was fully unclad and nude, Hao took the moment to just admire the short haired beauty, he was fully erect, his hair clung around his neck, there was a light shade of pink painted on those perfect round cheeks, lips lush and slightly parted, his creamy slightly tanned chest and those smooth legs that looked so much like any beautiful girl's only to Hao, they looked better than that.

Hao made the first move as he walked up to his younger brother as whispered in his ear, "What are you going to do first, dear brother?"

Yoh moaned as he whispered back in a very seductive voice, "Everything I wrote down on the note" it was Hao's turn moan, "_Firstly, I'm gonna..._" Yoh knelt down as he grasped his older brother's arousal and licked the head as Hao moaned; "_Suck you off_" Yoh finished the sentence as he did just that. He took just the head in at first, dipping his tongue into the slit at times in which he was rewarded by a warm liquid and moaned.

At the moan, vibrations were sent down Hao's cock as he took grasp of the younger Shaman's hair and started guiding it up and down his arousal. Yoh took in as much as he can as for the rest, he took his hand and wrapped it around the remaining. Feeling his brother tense and not wanting him to come just then, Yoh let go as the older Shaman gave out a whimper, "Not yet, Oniisan, I still haven't done the last part yet"

Yoh couldn't help but give out a chuckle at the questioning look on his older brother's face as he got up from the ground and whispered closely in the other Shaman's ear as he grounded his hip, trying to relieve some of the pain in the 'thing' between his thigh, "Haven't you forgotten the rest of the note?_ Lastly, I want you to fuck me good_" Hao moaned at these words.

"Then lie down, dear brother" Hao commanded as his younger brother obliged. Hao started sucking on a nipple as he offered Yoh two fingers. Yoh started to suckle on them, once Hao thought they were lubricated enough, he slid the fingers out of Yoh's mouth as inserted one into the tight entrance. Yoh winced a bit, but soon moaned as the pleasure took over pain. Noticing that Yoh was enjoying himself, Hao inserted the second digit to meet the first as he used scissoring movements to stretch his younger brother. Once he thought his younger brother was ready for him, he pulled out his fingers, leaving the younger Shaman whimpering.

Hao kissed the other's forehead as he slowly entered the smaller boy below him, once he was fully seated in the other's tight passage; he waited for his younger brother to get comfortable. Seeing his brother nod, Hao pulled out until just the head was in that velvet passage as he pushed back in. soon, they created a slow steady beat as Yoh's legs wrapped around his older brother, making Hao shift a bit, as he pushed back in, he hit something with the tip of his cock as his younger screamed. Hao suddenly stopped to see if his younger was okay.

"H-Hao... don't stop... feels good" Yoh half moaned, half pleaded as his older brother obliged and started hitting the place repeatedly over and over again as their thrusts became quicker and with more force, Yoh met his brother thrust for thrust.

The longhaired Shaman was close, as he wanted his brother to come with him as he started pumping Yoh's arousal in time with his thrusts. At that exact moment, Yoh gave out a loud moan as he came all over Hao's hand and his bare chest.

Feeling the passage grow tighter, Hao gave in one more thrust into his brother as he too came, spilling his seed deep inside of Yoh. He lied down beside his younger brother as he hugged the shorthaired Shaman.

"Ai shiteru, Otouto" Hao mumbled as sleep took over.

Yoh was not ready for sleep as he lied there thinking over what just happened 'This cannot be real... I just gave my brother a blowjob then he fucked my brains out and I actually enjoyed it?!! What's happening? And then he tells me he loves me?! This can't be happening can't it? What is it that I feel for him? Is it love? Lust? Hatred? I don't know!! Can somebody help me?! I'm so confused. So...confused...' Yoh's eyes started to droop as he fell asleep.

**To Be Continued!!**

**A/N: Mwahahahahaha!! Did y'all like it? Well I hope you did cause that took me two hours to finish...not funny... Anyways REVIEW!! I wanna know if y'all liked it or not. I want at least 3 reviews (please) or I'm not continuing!! **


	5. What Are You Doing Here?

**A/N: Konichi-wa minna-san!! I'm sorry sorry this chapter is so late, school just won't get off my tail (grumbles) anyways, here's the next chapter!!**

**Warnings: Hao/Yoh, Ren/Horo, Mild Humor, Minor Sap, Minor Fluff**

**Dreams Realized By Family**

**Chapter 5: What Are You Doing Here?**

By: Dreaming Sparkle 

Yoh awoke just as the sun was setting, he felt warm arms around him as he looked up to see who was the owner of the warmth. It was none other than his other half: Asakura Hao.

Hazel eyes met twins that looked so much like their own.

"Konichi-wa, Otouto, did you have a good sleep?" the longhaired Shaman yawned sleepily and smiled as he started playing with the orange earphoned shaman's silky hair.

Yoh blushed lughtly and nodded, "Hai, I did... What about you, Ni-chan?"

Hao nodded and whispered, "I dreamt about you"

Yoh's blush deepened as he changed the subject, "I should really be getting back before Anna has a fit again" he blushed even brighter as he remembered he had no clothes on and got up quickly to fetch his clothes from the dark little corner they had been in for the last 3 hours along with his brother's. He threw the longhaired Shaman's poncho, pants and accessories to him as the longhaired Shaman quirked a brow ar the sudden movement.

"Care to walk me back home?" Yoh answered his brother's silent question.

Hao smiled pleasantly and nodded as he too, got up and dressed.

"Ready to go?" the longhaired Shaman asked the younger who nodded in reply.

On the way back, they were still in the woods as they heard rustling in the bushes a few feet away from them. Hao quickly grabbed his younger brother and jumped up into a nearby tree, hiding both of them from view.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" came an irritated voice that carried an accent.

"sure, I'm sure... just follow me, I know this place like the back of my head," came another voice, this one was much more cheerful than the other.

'Wait... I recognize these voices' Yoh thought as he jumped down from the tree, making his elder brother go down with him for he was grabbing one of Yoh's wrists.

"Ren? Horo Horo?" Yoh asked as a purple-raven haired boy and a spiky blue haired boy appeared through the bushes.

"What are you doing here" Ren asked.

"Especially with him!!" Horo Horo exclaimed and pionted a shaky finger at Hao.

"Horo Horo... he's my brother" Yoh said.

"B-But... He's Hao!! Yanno... the murderer, killer... Hao!!" Horo Horo started to panic.

Hao stuck out his lower lip and made a sad puppy face with fake unshed tears, "I just wanted to see my Otouto, what? Now it's illegal?"

Yoh giggled and slapped Hao lightly on the back, "Your so dramatic, ni-chan"

Hao smiled, "I know, but that's why you love me, ne?"

Yoh giggled more as he answered, "Maybe", 'Is this what I feel for him? Love?... But I love Anna! I've never felt this way with her... Maybe, just maybe... I didn't even love Anna at all...' Yoh thought, then changed the topic, "Hey, where were you guys yesterday?" Yoh asked

Horo Horo blushed 8 different shades of red as Ren looked down on the ground.

"Uhhh... Well I was..."

"No, I went to...."

"He told-"

"She got..."

"Yeah she got- Wait a minute... SHE?!!"

Both twins looked at the two trying to explain their absence.

"Okay you two... Spill" Hao commanded sternly, this earned him a smile from the shorthaired Shaman.

The two looked down on the floor in guilt.

"Well... We left to...." Horo Horo started as he nudged Ren to continue is sentence.

"Uhh... To have some time alone..." Ren continued.

"With each other..." Horo Horo finished.

"Aa, so you left to make love with each other... Am I correct?" Hao asked.

The two blushed bright red and nodded in unison.

This made the shorthaired brunette smile from ear to ear and jumped in glee.

This made Ren very mad for he thought the brunette was laughing at him and yelled back, "It isn't funny, Asakura"

"Who me?" both twins asked in unison.

This made Ren more irritated as he wanted to jump on both of them, but was held back by soothing yet strong arms.

"Whoa there, Ren, jeez your short tempered" Horo Horo grumbled as he held back a purple-raven haired Shaman as he gave up and stopped strugling in the warm hands of the others.

'Awww... How sweet' Both Asakura twins were think of this at the same time.

Hao hushed the younger of the two as the other calmed down almost instantly, "Don't worry Otouto, I'll take you back safetly I promise."

Yoh nodded, "Arigato, Ni-chan"

Hao then turned his attention to the couple, "Do you two know your way back?"

Both shook their heads no then Ren turned to look at the blue haired Shaman, "Wait a second... I thought you said you knew this place like the back of your head..."

The blue haired Shaman nodded "I did say that and I ment it.. I don't know the back of my head too well" and grinned sheepishly while the others fell down cartoon style.

Hao rolled his eyes and said, "Then wait here and don't leave this area, I can only take one person at a time and with my otouto here running late..." he then saw the shorthaired brunette blush a light shade of pink as he smirked slightly, "Then I will come back for both of you, I promise."

'He promises? That's something new... even for me... But he did keep his promise about the note... I think... Wait a minute! The note!!' Yoh's mind screamed as he blurted out, "Ni-chan? Where's the note?"

"I burnt it when you were asleep, why did you want to know?"Hao asked curiously.

Yoh just shook his head, "Curiousity is all" then threw in a cheezy grin.

"Well we'd better get going, the more time we waste, the more your precious Anna's gonna be having a fit" and with that, Hao latched an arm around his brother's waste and jumped up to the nearest tree.

"Wait!" The blue haired Shaman called as both Asakuras turned around to face them again.

"Yeah?" both said in unison.

"Umm... why are you..." he pionted to the shorthaired brunette, "And you...." He then pionted to longhaired Shaman, "why are both of you.... Why?" he just couldn't utter out the question, both Asakuras grinned slightly.

Then Hao replied, "We're not just brothers,"

Yoh nodded then smiled as he cuddled into his older brother more and kissed him lightly on the lips, this explained everything.

Horo Horo nodded, "I gotcha now, your lover also!!" he beamed as he saw that the smaller Asakura was still cuddling into the longhaired Shaman and said, "Youc an stop now, Yoh, I got the piont, dude"

Yoh smiled and stopped, "Good"

"Now we'd really have to get going," was all Hao said as he grabbed onto the shorthaired brunette's waist and jumped away...

**TBC...**

**A/N: Please forgive the errors... I don't have spell check on my computer not more! (cries) but I'll get it fixed somehow... anyways, R&R.. I want at least 2 reviews or I'm not coninueing... (sad puppy eyes) review pwease....**


End file.
